Wolves Fanfiction Wiki:Plot
Welcome to the Plot page, an area for to discuss what happens in the role-play. Please discuss all ideas in the comments section of this page. Regulations Plots * If someone is uncomfortable with your plot, please do not try and force them to go ahead with it. Respect their wishes and perhaps discuss a compromise with them. * A 'plot' is a direction you would like the role-play to head. It can be a battle, a missing member, or a natural disaster. Anything within reason. * You must get three members plus an admin's approval for a plot. Admins should be regularly checking this page, but if none of them have responded to your plot, don't hesitate to drop them a message. :) * We would greatly appreciate it if your plot involved a majority of the pack members. If it is just a confrontation between two wolves, it can be exclusive to others. It can also force members to go along with a plot that doesn't even involve them. * These are ''major ''issues/problems in the roleplay. They may involve one or more packs. If your 'plot' is just a hunting patrol, add it in the roleplay. It does not count as a major plot. * ''No ''plot that insults a member, is inappropriate for the general audience of preteens and young teens here, or entertains special circumstances unrealistic to the wolf world will be approved and carried out. If the plot you suggested is offensive enough, you will be warned. * Lastly, wiki-wide plots only have the authority to be created by admins. If you would like to suggest a lplot involving every role-play section on WF, please contact an admin (you can find them on the staff page). Mates and Litters * Please get the approval of the other member before you decide to make your wolf become mates with their wolf. * We would like this to be as realistic as possible. In the wolf world, a female wolf usually has about 5-6 in one litter. Keep in mind that pups cannot see right after they are born! It takes about 9-12 days for them to do so. Admins are working to create a time measurement that corresponds to the real world. * If you want other members to name the pups, that is acceptable. Please create a new comment thread for naming discussions. Deaths * Please do not force or blackmail another member into making their wolf die. Many of the plots require wolves to die. If someone is persisting in asking your wolf to die, let an admin know. * Talk to someone about killing their wolf before you do so. If they agree, good. If they don't, back-off! * If you have a wolf that you want to die, please start a new comments thread for suggestions on how they should die/who should kill them. Approved Plots The Pack of the Rising Sun The Pack of Shining Stars The Pack of Dark Skies The Pack of Prickly Thorns The Pack of Silver Water The Pack of Sharp Stones The Pack of the Bloody Moon Outsiders Upcoming Litters/Mates and Crushes The Pack of the Rising Sun The Pack of Shining Stars The Pack of Dark Skies The Pack of Prickly Thorns * Merra is having a litter soon! The Pack of Silver Water The Pack of Sharp Stones The Pack of the Bloody Moon Outsiders Wolves to Die The Pack of the Rising Sun The Pack of Shining Stars The Pack of Dark Skies The Pack of Prickly Thorns The Pack of Silver Water The Pack of Sharp Stones The Pack of the Bloody Moon Outsiders